A drive assisting apparatus that is mounted on a vehicle and that outputs information for assisting the driving of the vehicle by a driver is conventionally known. For such conventional drive assisting apparatus, patent literature 1 discloses a device that notifies the driver at which time point to start deceleration when the vehicle is to be stopped at a traffic light based on an arrival time to the traffic light and the time of change in the color of the traffic light, for example. Patent literature 1 also discloses a technique of urging the deceleration when the remaining time until the traffic light ahead changes from green to red is longer than the arrival time to the traffic light point. Patent literature 2 discloses a road side machine that predicts the stop position of an assisting target vehicle based on a number of preceding vehicles and signal light cycle information, and accelerates the stop assistance start timing based on the predicted stop position. Patent literature 3 discloses a device that provides attention calling information as a stop assistance at a timing to decelerate.